


[MERLIN FANVID] Merlin/Emrys: I'm ready for the fight... and fate.

by joggerwriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fanvids, Gen, Iron - Woodkid, My First Fanvid, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Sad Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerwriting/pseuds/joggerwriting
Summary: "There's someone you have been searching for...""Emrys.""I have his true name..."A Badass Merlin Tribute Set to Iron - Woodkid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	[MERLIN FANVID] Merlin/Emrys: I'm ready for the fight... and fate.

Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lenastiel) and [tumblr](https://merlinxemrys.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> So umm.... I got inspired by people from Merlin twt to make this edit, which kind of distracted me a lot from actual writing work :'D buuut this is my first edit so I'm really sorry for any sloppiness you might find. I dedicate this to this amazing fandom <3 hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> PS: Merlin made it to #21 Top 2020 Live-Action TV Shows and it was announced today on tumblr and Merthur is #42 on Top Ships of 2020. On twitter, we were just freaking out earlier today seeing Merlin trending randomly in the UK. I think this is absolutely hilarious for a show that ended in 2012 (heck, the rank is higher than GoT, Legends of Tomorrow, The Boys, and many other popular newer shows) It makes me so happy as a new fan to find this fandom not only alive, but also thriving! Long live this fandom indeed ^^


End file.
